Farewell my love, i'm taking the button
by Uchiha-chan
Summary: Graduation, tradition and an anti-traditionalist. Multiple pairings. Chap4! ShizNat,NatNao,ChieAoi,Maikoto and hordes of fangirls!
1. Shizuru X Natsuki

Title: Farewell my love

By Uchiha-chan aka. Hayashi11

* * *

When Shizuru first heard what Natsuki asked for, she was very much shocked and amazed. Seriously, who would have thought the ice princess of Fuuka, badass biker chick and the anti-traditionalist would do something so traditional.

Collecting buttons from your sempai is a high school tradition that's stilled practiced today. Girls would ask the one she loves for the second button of their shirt or blouse as it's the button closest to the heart of the wearer and said to contain all the emotions from the three years of attendance at school. Some see it as a way of confession while for others; it's a symbolic gesture for the receiver to remember the wearer even after they have separated after graduation.

"I'm sorry?"

Unsure if her hearing had just failed her, Shizuru asked.

"Your second button on your blouse…"

Natsuki pointed to Shizuru's chest with flushed cheeks.

"Natsuki? Is that really you?"

Shizuru asked just incase she was dreaming one of those enjoyable dreams again. _'My Natsuki would never do something so cute!'_ She gushed to herself.

"I never would have thought Natsuki would be so traditionally romantic.."

"No! … I'm not ro-romantic. I.. I just don't want…. Mai warned me about this…"

Shizuru was amused to the point of giggling. She could hear a distant click of a phone camera and some rustling of dried leaves being crunched under a shoe.

'_Must be Harada-san…'_ She secretly reminded herself to get some pictures from the girl later. _'This would be memorable...'_

"I just want your button…before some fangirl sets her paws on it…"

Natsuki grumbled with an alarming shade of red and stared at the ground some meters behind Shizuru. '_Ohhhh Someone is jealous..' _Shizuru made a low whistle in her mind.

"But Natsuki is the only girl I allow to set her paws on…"

Shizuru smiled gently and removed the red necktie from her uniform.

"If you want it, come get it." The graduating Kaicho-sama lured her puppy closer towards her.

Natsuki didn't know where to put her hands. Unsure of what to do, she staggered forward with a whole new shade of redness, her fingers fumbled with the jacket buttons. The ever sneaky Kaicho circled her arms around the younger girl who was dead focused in undoing her jacket.

"Umm… Natsuki.." Shizuru let out a breathless sigh just to trigger some reaction from her favorite pup.

"Shi-Shizuru! Don't make weird noises. It sounds so wrong!" Finally, Natsuki won the battle against the stiff jacket button and moved on to her next conquest. On the first two tries, the button simply won't budge, so she moved closer and peered at the little object that's causing her distress.

"B-but.. Natsuki is being so passionate…"

"Passionate in taking your button! Nothing more!"

Natsuki was quick to save her reputation, but Shizuru was smarter.

"N-Natsuki! Use your teeth!"

Shizuru urged the ice princess. Natsuki was just about to take the bait when suddenly she lifted her right leg and whipped sharp looking object hidden at her ankle under her sock.

"A nail file? Natsuki want's to play dangerously?"

"No! And don't even ask where I got it."

Within seconds, the button dropped nicely into her hand after she cut the thread off.

"Yatta!"

She held her trophy in the air and with a silly grin.

"Thank you for your confession Natsuki…"

The older teen kissed the younger on the cheek and whispered.

"What?! What confession?"

"…You don't know what you just did?"

"I took your button.."

"….and?"

"And?"

Shizuru felt like laughing and crying at the same time. Natsuki was totally clueless about the meaning of her actions.

"Tokiha-san didn't tell you the meaning of this did her?"

Then, things clicked in her head and started to make sense.

"TO-KI-HA-MAI!!"

The roar of Fuuka's strongest biker girl echoed through the forest.

* * *

Omake

(Somewhere in another part of Fuuka Academy)

Kanzaki Reito was left standing with a buttonless shirt. Cold wind whipped past his body, sending him chills. He recalled moments ago where a mob of fan girls (and a few boys) mobbed him, stripping his black jacket's button. The second wave of attack left him jacketless and the third left him as he was at the moment.

"I don't think I can survive my way to the dorm…"

* * *

Omake 2:

The night before the graduation, in the female dorm of Fuuka Gakuen, Shizuru ironed her uniform one last time. She sighed as she held her uniform up before her. As if remembering something, she quickly took out her sewing kit from the bottom drawer and starts to sew the buttons of her blouse while giggling madly.

"Fufufu… This should be fun."

* * *

End words:

Hurraz! This is the fastest story I've ever written. Having recently graduated, I regretted that I didn't have a chance to sing Aogeba Totoshi at my graduation ceremony. I want to say a big thank you to all my lecturers and classmates. Go checkout youtube for "graduation" by ginjineko. I had fun writing this while listening to her.


	2. Natsuki X Nao

Title: Farewell my love, I'm taking the button

Chapter 2

By Uchiha-chan aka. Hayashi11

* * *

After the legendary Student council President, Fujino Shizuru, graduated from Fuuka Gakuen, students argued among them; wondering who have enough power and influence to fill the spot as the next President. After much debate, the votes were cast. Mai and Natsuki were chosen to represent the student body by popular demand much to the latter's annoyance.

Like her element, the fiery red head brought joy and excitement into the dull lives of Fuuka Gakuen students with her burning passion for trying everything and taking care of everyone. She ruled as President as well as captain of karaoke club was well respected by her peers and underclassmen.

The Ice princess of Fuuka Gakuen, Vice President and captain of the air rifle club, balanced the council with her hard cold ways of doing things. She's often the one who dishes out punishments to students but that didn't make her any less popular. Sadists…

Like Ying and Yang, they worked perfectly in sync and were hailed as the legendary duo of Fuuka. And of course, Yukino inherited Haruka's position as the Executive Director without a hitch.

Graduation was not just an event they have to organize but actively participate as well. Natsuki thanked god that Mai love organizing events because she totally hate doing that. All that Farewell and thank you speeches, traditional graduation ceremonies and the Aogeba Totoshi made her emotional and weary. She trust that Mai would handle all the socializing. She sighed happily and sipped the tea that she'd grown to love.

Natsuki breathed an audible sigh of relieve as she stood by the window. She made it through the year, work at the student council and her high school career in one piece. _'I have attained the equilibrium of life.. Hahaa. Life is good to me.'_ She smiled to herself.

"Oii! KUGA!"

The ice princess wondered who was calling and instantly got an answer when she saw a mop of bright red hair sticking out from amongst the bushes on the ground floor near the window where she was at.

"What?"

"Catch!"

The very next moment, the end of a coil of rope appeared in her face and she grabbed it before it hit her.

"Hold on! I'm climbing up!"

"What the fuck? Nao!"

Feeling a tug, the blue hair vice president planted her foot on the window sill and held on with all her strength. Natsuki almost didn't have enough time to brace herself as Nao started up the wall.

"Fuck, you're heavy!"

"SHUTUP POOCH! I HEAR YOU!"

"There's a thing called the DOOR stupid!"

"Hold on and don't kill me yet!"

Natsuki leaned back a little as the mop of red hair emerges over the edge.

"Ohh Black! Nice view Kuga."

Nao said cheekily as she draped herself over the ledge. Remembering her position she's currently in, Natsuki almost let go of the rope. She blushed with an intensity that could stop traffic.

"Screw off Nao!"

With a final tug, she sent Nao flying through the window into the room.

'_**Ommpff!'**_

Nao ended up falling forward, straddling on Natsuki. _'Wow… talk about cliché…'_ The red head thought. She leaned in and pretends to kiss her to tease the poor girl. Natsuki cleared her throat to get her attention.

"Y-you better have a good explanation… Climbing through windows is clearly against the rules."

"Why don't you try the door smartass?"

Natsuki sat up after Nao got off and walked over to yank the door open. Upon opening the door, Natsuki was filled with a sense of dread. Behold! A sight that had not been seen since the last Valentines day unfolded before her. The corridor was flooded with a sea of students, half of which are the Kuga fan club while the others were the loyal retainers of the Kuga-gumi who've sworn to protect their lord. Now that their idol was in sight, they gasp, sighed, fainted, hyperventilated, nosebleed and displayed many common symptoms of an otaku being moe-ed.

Masashi Takeda, leader of the Kuga-gumi, elbowed himself through the crowd and prostrated himself before her.

"Kuga-sama! I have an honorable request to make and I pray th-"

Natsuki slammed the door in his face and triple locked it.

"Do you understand why I had to use the window now?" Nao stole a sip of lukewarm tea from her cup grinned.

"Oh god… how am I going to leave later without being mobbed, molested and stripped?"

Nao flicked her thumb and pointed to the window without a word.

'_Awesome..'_ Natsuki groaned mentally.

"And you? Why are you here?"

"I'm here for something that I want."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow to put on a questioning look.

"Like… detention for climbing through the window?"

"Nope"

Nao walked crossed the room and headed towards the older girl.

"…Did you come to retrieve something that you left behind?"

Closer and closer, she slowly had Natsuki backup against the wall.

"Nope"

"…does the little something that you want got to do with me?"

Nao leaned closer with a softened face and whispered.

"Hmm…Almost.."

"Umm… Nao?"

The sense of dread returned to Natsuki almost immediately. Memories of her collecting Shizuru's button flooded her mind. _'Oh god.. Pardon my the embarrassing memories'_

"Shhh…"

"Wait! I'll do it! Just hold on okay?!

Her hands dived for her jacket zipper but Nao beat her to it.

"Not so fast.." Nao cooed.

"Besides, it beats the purpose if you took it off with your hands."

The redhead's hands glided down the black jacket's front in a slow and sensual way. The blue hair girl gulped, tried her best not to fidget and she watched the hands in action. Her blush just got way hotter.

"I was actually worried about this last year.. When you're still wearing that stupid hoody.."

"N-Nao…"

She remembered the same kind of breathless gasp that Shizuru sighed when she did what Nao was doing. It feels like heaven and earth rolled into one. Natsuki gave up trying to find a word to describe her feelings. _'Oh the blissful torture..' _ Natsuki groaned to herself again.

Nao parted her jacket and started to work on the second button of her blouse.

"Natsuki… I… I love y-…"

The younger girl had kept her head down as she said it for fear of the look of rejection that she might get before words can even get to her. Natsuki brushed the redhead's cheek with her hand and hugged her with the other. Hands paused in their button getting quest.

"I know.."

"Not the sisterly kind silly! …I'm serious.."

Natsuki pushed Nao's head against her shoulder and smoothed the locks of fiery red hair.

"I know…"

"…how did you…"

Nao melted into the embrace, enjoying the warmth.

"The delinquent that I know won't join the Student council even at gunpoint. There must be something attractive enough to make you stay."

Natsuki laughed quietly and earned a light smack on her shoulder.

"Stupid button… Take that!"

Nao pulled out a nail file from her sleeves and skillfully separated the button from the blouse. Natsuki could only laugh louder as she related the event to the past.

"Now that brings back memories!"

"Yea, it sure does."

* * *

**Omake:**

"How did you know about the nail file?"

Natsuki ask while cuddling Nao in the student council room.

"Are you kidding?! The photos were the hottest item on sale last graduation!"

Natsuki tilted her head and gave the redhead the irresistible confused puppy look.

"God.. I can't believe you don't know about this."

Nao whipped out her cellphone and logged on to an underground website that sells, buys, trades and monopolize the gossips of Fuuka Gakuen. Gossips and information come in three sizes, the five hundred yen, one thousand yen and five thousand yen. Pictures come at a much higher price, available in various sizes, matted or glossy. For more information, please contact webmaster H.C at gossipqueen-at-fuuka-dot-com

"WTF! I'm so gonna close this down."

"Apprently you can't… The executive director authorized its activities."

Nao whispers into her ear.

"Besides, that's where she gets her daily doses of Suzushiro-ness."

* * *

**Omake 2:**

That night, Natsuki sits at her computer in her apartment, going through the Fuuka gossip website.

"Hey… When did they take this shot…"

She scrolled down.

"OMG! I'm stalked!"

She scrolled down some more half the time cursing.

"ZOMG! There's a Fuuka University section!"

She clicked the link and pictures came pouring in.

"Yay Shizuru!!"

Look who's the stalker now…

* * *

End words:

The Omakes are so long… lol. I have to admit, the writing is no good and my English got rusty. Anyway! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys like it. I'm tempted to write MaiKoto and HaruKino.. Hahaa, should i?


	3. Chie X Aoi

Farewell love, I'm taking your button

Chapter 3 - ChieAoi

By Uchiha-chan aka. Hayashi11

* * *

"Chie-chan! Mou! Get up already! You'll be late for the ceremony."

"It's not like we're super late.. Come back to bed.."

After a yawn and a bit of nuzzling into the pillow, the tomboy gossip queen was on her way to Yuriland again. Although Aoi may look weak and girly, she's definitely not weak when it comes to her girlfriend and now she's annoyed; more like her mood swinging days have arrived. She gathered all her soft toys, cushions and pillows from the dorm room and proceeded to pelt the sleeping girl in the head.

"Oww! Please! Don't kill me!"

Chie flailed her arms to protect herself from angry looking teddy bears, cats and dolphins.

"Arghhhh! I surrender! Please! Spare the Panda!"

Chie quickly groped around for her glasses by the nightstand and put them on. Her girlfriend was just about to aim her favorite toy panda at her. She raised her hands in defeat.

"I'll get dressed already, stop abusing them alright?"

Aoi would have crawled into bed to tackle Chie if she hadn't changed into her uniform. It won't look good in photographs if there are wrinkles. Instead, she circled to Chie's side of the bed and kissed Chie with her panda.

"Good morning!"

The tomboy is not one who blushes easily, however, after witnessing her girlfriend perform such a cute action there's just no way could she escape from turning red.

While the Photography club member washed up and change, Aoi made a simple breakfast of toast and coffee.

"Chie, food's ready!"

"Haiii"

"And darling, bring me the tube of superglue from the top drawer please?"

"Okay"

After pulling on her skirt and fastened it Chie dug her hand absentmindedly into the drawer for the said item. By the time she found it, Aoi had already set the table and was waiting for her at the entrance of their bedroom.

"Give me that.."

"Something needs to be fixed?"

Chie takes pride in being the handywoman of their room. She can fix things ranging from household appliances to tiny electronic gadgets.

"Well… Yea.. Hold still."

"A-Aoi? Why are you applying glue on my shirt?! HOLD IT!!"

"This is for your own good. Shhh…"

Her fingers pressed hard on the damp fabric to make sure the two sides of the blouse are stuck together. Aoi tried to silence her girlfriend with a kiss but Chie is having none of this.

"No? Wait. What are you up to exactly?"

"This is to protect you from those fangirls and flings of yours! Remember what happened to Kanzaki-sempai?"

This time, Aoi growled a little, scaring the tomboy. She knew she had to do something.

"Aoi? My love, don't worry for you're the only one who's worthy of my button, heart and soul."

Chie added in an extra flick of her hand to her overdramatic declaration.

"Here, take my entire shirt..."

Chie quickly stripped off her blouse, folded it and presented it to her Princess. Aoi gave her girlfriend a quick kiss. All was forgive.

"Haihai my drama queen…"

"But Chie, what are you going to wear today?"

"How about the Kuga trademark look today? But first… you have something that I want..."

Chie grinned naughtily and tackled Aoi to the floor.

* * *

Omake:

"Chie dear? Where did you throw my blouse just now.."

"Ohh that? I'm not giving that up to your fanboys either. You take mine, I'll take yours. Fair enough?"

"CHIE! What am I suppose to wear! Don't be a brat, give it back!"

"Hehee… I'm have something in mind that you can wear…"

Aoi poked her girlfriend before she could start grinning.

* * *

Omake 2:

"Why are you two late for the ceremony? And what's with the hoodies?"

Natsuki crossed her arms before her and demanded an explanation. The couple with matching light blue hoodies stood before her squirmed under her fierce gaze.

"Ahh, we're trying to bring back the Kuga trend ya know. Your fans would love it."

Chie answered for the both of them, Aoi hid behind the dark haired girl and laughed nervously.

"And what about being late?"

"We were… er… trying to find something without buttons to wear… Yea? Right Aoi?"

"Right!"

"By the way Boss, what happened to your shirt?"

Chie picked up the habit of calling Natsuki the boss ever since she was elected. Natsuki quickly looked down and noticed she's exposing a bit more than what she would like. She gripped opened shirt and growled.

"Stupid customs.."

Chie nodded sympathetically and dug into her pockets.

"Which do you want? Safety pins or super glue?"

* * *

End notes:

In celebration of finally getting a job, i present you Chapter 3! Hope you had enjoyed it. I'll be putting up chapter 4 shortly. Next up! Maikoto and a crazy event planned by Midori. Stay tuned!


	4. MaiKoto and beyond, Graduation festival

Title: Farewell my love, I'm taking the button

Chapter 5 Special – Maikoto and beyond; Graduation festival

Forewords: This is inspired by HayateXBlade's star collecting event. LOL Enjoy! **If you'd skipped to the latest chapter, please take note that the previous chapter was updated last 24 hours. XD**

By Uchiha-chan aka. Hayashi11

* * *

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, teachers and students, delinquents and bookworms. This is your truly awesome Sugiura Sensei speaking on behalf of the graduation festival committee! Please gather around at the court yard in 5 minutes time! We have some exciting events lined up for you!"

The redhead forever seventeen Sugiura Midori clicked broadcast button and grinned at herself. This is going to be the best graduation present for her wonderful Hime sentai.

Somewhere out in the courtyard near their newly built extension building, Fuuka Gakuen's current student council president was making her rounds around the school performing her duties as Kaicho which includes taking photographs with the students, wishing everyone good luck in their future endeavors and most importantly making sure that the Kanzaki Incident will not happen again. Her athletic girlfriend popped by with a bottle of green tea, made Mai sit down on a bench and gave her a shoulder massage.

"Drink up Mai! You must be tired."

"Thank you! Did you hear who made that broadcast just now? The extension building's broadcast system is not working well…"

The hyperactive girl leapt into the seat beside her and stretched.

"Something about Bookworms being awesome and are to gather in classroom 5… Mai! When are we having lunch? I'm hungry!"

As if on cue, the spiky haired girl's stomach grumbled about its empty state.

"Hmm you're right. Let's call the others along to the cafeteria!"

Being the student council president does have its perks, each council member is entitled 300 free lunch coupons, courtesy of their school Director Fumi.

"But I like Mai's food…"

"Sorry, I didn't have time to make bentos this morning. I'll make my special ramen tonight! How 'bout that?"

"Ohhhh!! Mai's ramen is good! Umm!"

"Hmm… What do you want to eat Mikoto?"

"Curry! Double portion! Hurry!"

"Hai hai, go look for a large table would you?"

Mikoto nodded happily and sprinted to the seating area as told. Just as Mai was deciding what she would eat, someone ran into Mai from behind, knocking them both to the ground.

"Owww…"

"Oh god! Sorry!"

The first thing she noticed would be their compromising position that would only happen in cliché mangas next was the squeal.

"Masashi-kun?!"

It's not only the face of person that she noticed; his clothes caught her attention too.

"God! Why are you flashing? You pervert!"

Without further ado, she dealt him a hard rap on his head and pushed him away. Out of no where, Mikoto came running between them and guarded her guardian fiercely.

"Why did you attack Mai?!"

"Wait!! Let me explain! No! There's no time! Hide me!"

The half dressed Kendo captain scampered behind them, curling into a ball hoping that no one would notice him. As if on cue, a large group of girls stampeded into the cafeteria, mauling down several passerby on the way.

"Where is HE!!"

"Girls! Spread out and search the perimeter! Inch by inch! Floor by floor! Don't let him get away!"

The rest of the girls saluted with military precision and carried out their duties. Lucky for him, Mikoto kicked him under the table and poor feller was hidden from behind the tablecloth. After about ten minutes, the hunters gave up and moved on to the next floor.

"Pssst! Coast is clear!"

Takeda crawled out of the table on all fours but made a quick grab on his slipping pants.

"They… they took my buttons.. Monsters! Th-they stole my… Precious!!"

He stuttered, still traumatized by the assault.

"Your pants button as well?"

Mai was having a terrible time holding in her laughter.

"YES! Oh god.. That's IT! I'm swearing off girls!"

And that was it, Mai slapped the table as she laughed herself breathless. Mikoto stared in awe as it was her first time witnessing someone 'come out'. Besides Takeda, there were several other boys and girls dressed indecently as if they had just been mobbed running around campus. And most of them are either Soccer club boys or rock band girls. Many who was considered popular by the student body.

"M-Masashi-kun.. Change into a jumpsuit… and stay in your dorm room. "

Mai said between giggles.

"I'll see what's going on…"

Mikoto soothed her girlfriend's back to help her calm down from her giggling fits.

"M-Mikoto… Call Yukino! Q-Quick! Oh god I'm gonna die laughing."

"Mai!! Don't die!"

Mikoto held back a sniff and had watery eyes as she tried the phone. It took several rings before the line was connected. Yukino sound a little disturbed.

"Yes Mikoto?"

"Mai said she's going to die! Please save her! Noo-"

"Hello?"

"Noo! Yukino-san! I'm not dying.. Wait.. I mean, would you help me check something?"

"Uh… Sure, what is it?"

"There's a disturbance in the cafeteria, everyone is flashing in one way or another.."

"Let me check the security cameras.. Wait! Haruka, don't touch that!"

There was a loud crash and some static noises heard over the phone. Mai wondered for a minute if this Haruka is her Haruka. After all, Haruka is a common name and THAT Haruka had graduated.

"Yukino? Hello?"

"Sorry bout that! It seems that it's happening all over campus. I think it's some kind of flash mob tag game or something… I'll gather more information."

"OH God! Yukino, call Natsuki and tell her that. I'm coming up to the council room now. Gather the others as well."

"I'm on it."

Mai closed her flip phone and looked at Mikoto cupping her cheek.

"I guess we'll have to skip lunch today… I'll buy you something on the way up alright?"

"Umm.. Alright… I'll go get the other members!"

The disappointed Mikoto tried her best to cheer up but she fail terribly in hiding emotions. Mai heart ached when she saw that.

"I'm sorry… Duty calls…"

"Umm! Don't be sad Mai!"

"Be careful okay! Don't let them mob you because you're cute!"

* * *

The cuddling session between Natsuki and Nao was interrupted by a very annoying dark blue cellphone on the table. Natsuki jumped a little when she heard the song 'Girlfriend' blasted through the phone's speakers.

"Nao, did you change my ringtone again?"

"So what if I did."

Nao stuck out her tongue and reached for the phone because Natsuki couldn't reach for the phone with her on her lap.

"Just hang up and continue…"

Nao kissed the side of her cheek near Natsuki's ear and murmured. After looking at the phone caller display Natsuki sighed and pushed the button.

"This better be good."

"Not just good. In fact, it's awesome. It's Midori."

A year hanging out with Natsuki and the rest, Yukino had learned the art of sarcasm.

"Awesomeness…"

Natsuki groaned as she switched the phone to speaker mode so Nao could listen too.

"Midori announced some kind of button getting contest and the students are stripping each other in campus. But I bet you're too busy to hear that…"

Nao was highly amused by her statement but Natsuki however started to grumble about security cameras.

"Mai also called the rest for an emergency meeting so I suggest you two straighten up the room and cleanup or something…"

"Kikukawa! We didn't do anything! Stop jumping to conclusions like that idiot girlfriend of yours!"

"Yea yea.. See you later."

Nao could hear a gasp and a string of grammatically wrong curses in the background.

"This is gonna be so fun.."

The red head giggled.

* * *

"People! We've gathered you because the school's reputation and morals are at stake! We shall not let immoral traditions be passed on to our future generations for Kami's sake! We're here today in a war against Indecent Exposure!"

"Natsuki! Stop talking like a Bush and get to the point!"

Nao got impatient and kicked her girlfriend on the shin under the table.

"Oww… I mean, our Baka Midori sensei started a campaign involving students getting buttons from their crush in school. The person who manages to get the most buttons from the same person will be given five thousand Yen to go on a date as a gift. And mind you all, this event is not permitted on campus and I'm sure the ones who are getting mobbed did not consent this so whoever participated would be dealt with accordingly and. We must not let the Kanzaki Incident repeat itself in Fuuka Gakuen's history!"

"I didn't ask you to talk like a long winded grandma either…"

Nao yawned and pretended to take some notes after she mumbled. Mai nodded in approval of Natsuki's speech and continued.

"Some students have already fallen prey to the mobs are scarred for life. I would like the council to suggest some emergency measures immediately to reduce the casualties."

Natsuki took control over the meeting again and declared.

"In other words, this awesomeness must be stopped short or the world would run out of tissues because of massive nosebleeds! Suggestions?"

Nao wondered if they should worry about anemic students rather than their tissue supply. A handful of council members whispered among themselves but none spoke up. A hand shot up and caught Natsuki's attention.

"Yes?"

"Boss, may I suggest erm… safety pins and superglue again?"

The girl with short dark hair stood up and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"What are you doing here you two?"

Chie and Aoi flashed their photo journalist and assistant badges respectively.

"So you're saying we should glue their shirts back together to stop the crisis?"

Mai toyed with the idea in her head.

"No! We won't make it! Fangirls can rip shirts before the glue can even set and safety pins are too troublesome."

Just then, a light bulb lit above Yukino's head. She opened her desk drawer and took out a stapler. She clicked it a few times in the air to get their attention.

"This should work."

"Brilliant!!"

Chie captured this amazing moment on film where the three legendary leaders look up in awe at the shiny stapler.

"I was right in bringing my best cameras today."

She hissed under her breath at the awesome sight and clicked a few more as she ran around the room looking for the perfect angle. Behold, Fuuka's very own three musketeers! This is a historical moment!

"Grab your stationeries and gather enough ammunition people! We're going to war!"

Natsuki declared as she waved her own stapler from her drawer.

"Gather here at 1305 for mission briefing. Dismissed."

The council members ran to their respective classrooms for their weapons, leaving the Himes plus gossip queen and Co. alone. Some gathered the staplers in the council room along with boxes of staples. Others, namely, Natsuki and Yukino studied a campus map and made quick notes on it.

"Mikoto? Can you check that cabinet? I'm sure we have more staples and staplers in there."

At the request of her love, Mikoto rummaged into the boxes and found what Mai wanted; fifty new boxes of staples and two old staplers. But what's this? Mikoto took out a rather heavy object. Suddenly, a smile lit upon her face. _'Mai would be happy with this! Umm!'_

"Okay People! Gather around!"

Natsuki took a peek at her watch before starting. By now, the rest of the members have returned to their seats.

"We work in pairs; you'll be assigned to different zones. Comb the building. As soon as you see anything that's not supposed to be seen, use your staplers. I'll have Yukino make an announcement regarding this. You're allowed to detain them if they resist."

Everyone had their eyes on their fearless leader and replied in unison.

"Yes Boss!"

Chie was clicking away madly with her camera while her girlfriend helped her change memory cards for the other cameras.

"Check your weapons."

As if in sync, all the members opened their staplers and pulled the springs back to make sure that it's fully loaded. After several smart clicks from the release of springs, they looked up again, waiting for further instructions. Natsuki gave them an assuring nod.

"Goodluck and watch your backs."

Once the others are out of earshot, the Himes gathered once again to discuss Midori's fate.

"Roast her I say." Nao said with a sinister smile.

"Get Youko Sensei to tie her up.." Yukino dark smile matched Nao's.

"I bet she'd enjoy that more." Mai grumbled, her eyes had a predatory shine.

Mikoto looked at their murderous faces and shuddered.

"I wish I still have my element… Fangirls are scarier than Orphans and Sears put together."

Natsuki rubbed her head and sighed.

"Now who doesn't…"

The rest of the Himes sighed as well.

That afternoon, a mighty battle was fought between the forces of the Student council and hordes of fangirls and boys. Many innocent victims fall prey to them; even members of the council were not spared. Kuga Natsuki had to swing her stapler around and verbally threaten the hordes that she'd staple their lips together if they so much as to ask for her button. She and Mai took care of the headquarters building and returned to the mission control center after the hordes were chased away.

Later that night, Mai stretched and yawned widely as she gathered the used dishes from the table. Mikoto took them from her hands and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mai should rest, Mai is tired. I'll wash them for you."

"Thank you Mikoto.."

As the younger girl stood, Mai noticed something was different with her uniform.

"Mikoto? What happened to your second button?"

The spiky haired girl turned her head a little and replied.

"An senior from the track team said she wants it for memory… Mai, since when our school use memory chips as buttons?"

Mikoto tilted her head to her side and asked however Mai just stared back at her in shock.

"Mai?"

Mikoto had to wave a hand in front of her girlfriend's face to snap her out of her daze.

"I wanted that button.."

Mai slumped onto the table almost comically. She was stuck between laughing at her love's innocence and tears of disappointment.

"But Mai washes all of my clothes… Mai can have all the buttons she wants."

Mikoto stopped her dish washing duty and hugged Mai.

"Mai can have all of my buttons!"

* * *

Omake:

At the mission headquaters, also known as the Student council room.

"Natsuki, we've got complains from Yohko sensei about staple induced injuries."

Yukino informed the vice president after she put down the phone.

"How is that possible?"

"Err… Natsuki… The heavy duty staple gun is missing… Did you take it?"

"No?"

Mai scratched the side of her head and wondered.

Yukino: "Oh mi god.."

Natsuki: "Don't tell me…"

Mai: "MIKOTO!!"

* * *

Omake 2:

"Natsuki, I've received yet another call from Yohko Sensei… Masashi Takeda is in critical condition after Mikoto found him…"

"How is that possible?"

"Other than stapling the shirt to his body… it seems like…"

Yukino paused, unsure if Natsuki wants to hear the cold hard facts.

"Takeda lost his pants button as well…"

Mai slapped her head and finished Yukino's sentence.

"Why haven't they found her yet!! Grahhh!!"

Natsuki roared.

* * *

Omake 3:

"All her Buttons eh?" Natsuki snickered.

"Ohh I remember a particular button that I like…" Nao's hand traveled up Natsuki's body and poked a certain anatomy called the belly button.

"PG! Keep this PG will you!" Mai quickly covers Mikoto's eyes.

"Ohh.. There are two cuter buttons higher up if I remember correctly…" Nao purred as Natsuki squirmed and blushed.

"N-Nao!"

"There's also something called pushing one's buttons. It means driving them up a wall."

Yukino tried to educate her gang with some proper knowledge.

"Mai… I remember once where Nao was pushing really hard up Natuski against the wall… Is that pushing buttons?"

Innocent little Mikoto asked the forbidden question. Oh Kami!

"Oh god! Mikoto when was that?!" Chie held a voice recorder in front of the youngster, eyes sparkling in the excitement of a huge scoop. Mikoto tilted her head and tried to remember.

"Err… This afternoon?"

* * *

Midori's aftermath:

"It was supposed to be fun! Come on! It was their going away present!"

Midori struggled against her bonds. All four of her limbs were handcuffed to the bed frame of a bed in the school infirmary.

"You brought this upon yourself idiot. And I had to do extra work in patching the poor boys up because of YOUR great idea!"

"Yohko dear! Please forgive me! Let me go!"

Yohko shook her head and waved the keys to her cuffs.

"This sits here on my desk. I'll see you tomorrow morning if I feel like it."

The doctor shrugged off her lab coat and hung it up.

"You're cruel Yohko!"

"Learn to be good my dear.."

Yohko kissed Midori's forehead and tucked a blanket around her.

"Goodnight dear, try not to miss me too much."

Yohko giggled as she turned off the lights and locked the place up.

"Yohko! Please! I'm afraid of the dark! YOHKO!!"

* * *

End notes:

Hmm… Who shall I write next? Harukino is a challenge to write and I don't feel I'm up for that. Lol Thank you all for reading this Bonus extra long chapter! The Maikoto is so short... i feel that i haven't done them justice.. Sigh..


End file.
